candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Character
,For a list of all characters with articles here, see Category:Characters. There are multiple characters that players will meet through the progression of the game. The following are a few, major and recurring characters. Bubblegum Troll :'' Main article: Bubblegum Troll (character)'' Bubblegum Troll is the main antagonist of Candy Crush Saga.Tiffi first encounters him in Bubblegum Bridge, where he steals all of her candy; in Sweet Surprise, as he came out from the cake as a surprise; Pudding Pagoda where he is trying to wreck the cat's pagoda; and Butterscotch Boulders when he blocks the train's way in chocolate. He is also mentioned in the opening cutscene of Peppermint Palace. In levels that contain at least one chocolate fountain, you can use him as a booster to destroy all the chocolate and shut off the fountains for five moves. He makes another appearance in Biscuit Bungalow, where he encases Mr. Piggy's house with a large bubblegum.He also does an appearance in Marshmallow Mountains where he puts a trap with some bubblegum to Jimmy. Easter Bunny :'' Main article: Easter Bunny'' Tiffi encounters him in level 66 of Easter Bunny Hills, where he gets stuck in the chocolate.Tiffi blows a bubble from her bubblegum and he gets out of the chocolate.He also appears at Twilight Egg and at the introducing of the candy order levels. Juli ' Main article: Juli Tiffi encounters her as her underwater twin in Savory Shores. She is seen crying because her seahorses swam away. Tiffi plays a kazoo to bring them back.You can also encounter her at Coral Corral where she and Tiffi ride some seahorses. Mr. Toffee ' Main article: Mr. Toffee Mr. Toffee helps out along the way. He's the man who will tell you to do a level type. He walks the player through the tutorial in the beginning of the game, and introduces each level. He also gives a powerup tip when the player is seemingly having trouble with the level by suggesting boosters. This happens every 4th consecutively failed attempt of a level. You also encounter him in Candy Town.He's also the adoptive father of Tiffi, Juli, and Kimmy. Mr. Yeti :'' Main article: Mr. Yeti'' Mr. Yeti runs the Yeti Shop, where you can purchase gifts and boosters. You can encounter him first in the Chocolate Mountains, at the top, where Tiffi wants to wake him up.Tiffi shouts to him,he wakes up and thanks her.He reappears in Toffee Tower where he's asleep on the top of the tower.Tiffi wakes him up again by using an air horn, and he falls. He also appears in Aurora Chocorealis. Mr. Yeti also introduces the timed levels.. Odus :'' Main article: Odus'' Odus is the main mascot of Dreamworld. He carries Tiffi off to Dreamworld when Tiffi feels tired after helping out all the mascots. He balances, flapping happily on the moon scale, where you will have to balance the scale throughout the levels in Dreamworld. After the whole moon is golden, the game will say 'Moon Struck!'. Tiffi ' Main article: Tiffi Tiffi, short for Toffette, is the main character of the game. She is actually the character played by the game's user. She's the blonde squat girl with pigtails. She is introduced in the first area Candy Town. She will be joyful if you pass a level, and if you get 3 stars for a level, she will be very happy. But she will cry if you fail a level. She also introduces the ingredients levels. Tiffi gets a little mad when she is attacked by the K-Trons. Unicorn ' Main article: Unicorn Tiffi encounters her in Minty Meadow, where she needs a horn.Later on,she reappears in Sweet Surprise where strangely,her horn misses.At the Biscuit Bungalow,she uses her horn to burst the bubble of gum surrounding Mr. Piggy's bungalow.It does also an appearance at Lollipop Lanterns,where she is seen with a dreamy palette-swap. Mummy '' ''Main article: Mummy Tiffi encounters him in Pastille Pyramid, where he is locked out of the Pastille Pyramid.Tiffi throws three candies which are taken by a rat which leaves a key.He takes the key,he opens his pyramid and thanks Tiffi.He reappears in Dizzy Dessert.There is no story that includes him but he's seen at the background where is seen to juggle a rat and some balls.Also he introduces the jelly levels. Notes *Marshmallow Madness is one of the only episodes to feature a booster as a character, the characters are jelly fish and a polar bear.Also in Fudge Fjord,Lollipop Hammer is also shown in story,where Tiffi gives it to Hilda. *On the mobile version, after Salty Canyon, no storyline is shown for any other episode. Category:Characters